Lushanea
The Lushanea people are a twilight people located on the planet of Lunasong in a Brown Dwarf star system named the Argod System. It's primary star, Argod, is an old brown dwarf with a surface temperature of 537 degrees centigrade, which limits the distance of which the heat of the star can permeate into space. Lunasong is about the distance from Argod as half-way between Mercury and Venus. Being classified an old brown dwarf, the light generated is substantially less than from typical main-stage stars, meaning that Lunasong gets very little light from their parent star. The brightest of days on Lunasong are equivalent to late sunsets on typical planets. This led to the Lushanean people to adapt very pale complexions with the most extreme being borderline snow white. A typical Lushanean day is not measured by the movement of the parent star across the sky but it is modified from the Galactic Standard clock. Consisting of 24 hours, three Lushanean days will pass given its fast rotation speed. A Lushanean day has been measured at 8 Galactic Standard Hours. The gravity of Lunasong is equivalent to Earth. The Lushanean people were established in late 302 of the Galactic Standard Calendar by a group of humans that ventured from the Orion arm. Originally, the group that settled Lushanea was a very aggressive and war-like community which led to many instances of extremely bloody wars between various warring Lushanean factions. Eventually the people were united under one ruler and they established a monarchy which persists till this day. The monarchy runs an extremely belligerent militaristic policy that includes the subjugation of other civilations and outright annihilation of them if their usefulness to the Lushanean Empire is spent. The Lushanean people themselves are very humble and welcoming to strangers, owing to their Arabic roots. They retain the Arabic language which has been renamed to Lushanean as their standard language with uncommon use of Galactic Standard among the people. The Lushanean people are one of the oldest civilizations recognized by the GPOT-C Civilization Databank at being documented in the Galactic Year of 306. Their relaunch into space was stalled by many consecutive civil wars which prevented any real civilizational growth to occur. Dragonian Rivalry The Dragonian Rivalry began when the Lushanean Empire sent a Subjugation Fleet and the Ouroboros Assault Corps into the inner Aegian system in search of suitable planets to enslave or mine for resources. The Lushanean people set their sights upon the planet of Dragonia with space-based slaver ships and millions of battle troops. The resulting conflict was one that Lushanea did not anticipate as early on they lost one of their slaver ships to a hastily constructed Dragonian Starbreaker missle. While the battle drew out with Lushanea holding the initial advantage by being able to bombard the surface from space, eventually the battle turned into Dragonia's favor after a routine system patrol by the Corsari Empire uncovered the Lushanean Slaver Group assaulting the planet. After several surface scans revealing the surprising settlement of people on the planet and of the war being fought between the Lushaneans and Dragonians, the patrolling battlegroup of two Battlecruisers was given the order to engage the slaver ship and subsequently destroyed it. Corsari Battlecruisers assisted via orbital bombardments after receiving a distress call from General Jason Terwilliger. Along with the orbital assistance, the battlegroup requisitioned 1.25 million Corsari troops to aid on the ground. Dragonia won the battle and entered an alliance with Corsair. Fifteen members of the entire slaver group survived the fight, among them were the second-in-command of the Ouroboros Assault Corps, Talaraeza Selbalada and Commander Solandris Marken of the 3rd Lushanean Subjugation Fleet. They returned to Lunasong with shame, having failed their excursion. Rather than be exiled, they were to give tactical advice and technological estimates of the Dragonian troops and Corsari Empire's capabilities should ever they decide to make another strike on the sector. The Lushanean Monarchy was determined to make Dragonia and Corsair pay for the destruction of their fleet. Unfortunately they would have to wait nearly a millenium to get their chance. In 2453, Corsair assisted Dragonia in finding the location of the Lushanean homeworld of Lunasong and Dragonia sent the Sword Arm of the Grand Army to bring the fight back to Lushanean people. This was the first retaliatory strike that was ever enacted upon the Lushaneans from someone they attempted to subjugate in previous encounters. By this time however, the Lushaneans controlled much of the Argod system and the people therein. The Dragonians began what would be known as the War of Retribution by practically purging a planet located on the outer rim by orbital bombardment. The total death count was 2.85 billion people. Right after the bombardment, the battle fleet Admiral, Benjamin Trachka sent the Lushanean monarchy a video message with a simple sentence: "Remember us?" which the Dragonian battle fleet proceeded to purge another planet on the rim, this time ending the lives of 3.32 billion people. The Lushaneans responded by sending their defensive fleet to intercept the Sword Arm, resulting in a massive space battle. The battle, called "The Righteous Battle of the Outer Skies" by the Lushanean Monarchy resulted in the destruction of many warships on both sides. However, the Dragonian technological war machine was far more powerful than the Lushaneans anticipated and they were able to deal a heavy blow to the Lushanean defensive fleet, which was named Nophica. The Nophica fleet's flagship, The Sword of Babylon covered the fleets retreat from the field using a Voidbreaker to bend the light and space between the two ships, making it appear to the Dragonians as if the ships simply teleported away while in reality a 'wall' of interfering energy was blocking light and other signals from penetrating it.